


作茧自缚18

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	作茧自缚18

18

长濑作为堂本光一少之又少的朋友里最为亲密的一位，他一直觉得自己能看到一个和别人眼里不一样的堂本光一。

比如说在他们俩还都是学生的时代，高中的开学典礼上长濑智也作为学生代表讲话的时候就一眼瞅上了作为新生代表的堂本光一，家世相当，爱好相同，哪怕在外人里他们两个人看起来真的不怎么像是同一画风，两个人倒是好的跟一个人似的。十五六岁最叛逆的时候，别人都偷摸喝酒抽烟翘课，堂本光一却是学校里出了名的模范生，又不爱搭理别人。长濑智也相反的极为受欢迎，人长得又高大帅气又弹得一手好吉他，可他偏偏爱跟别人都绕着走的堂本光一玩在一起，总是KOCHAN长KOCHAN短的喊他。

别人觉得堂本光一冷漠，他觉得那是光一不善于表达；别人觉得堂本光一强势，他觉得那是因为光一优秀；别人觉得堂本光一城府深，他说啊呸KOCHAN的心思简直都写在脸上好不好。

所以他其实在很早前的时候就发现堂本光一的生活似乎发生了什么改变，比如以前哪怕工作到12点他也有可能约自己出来喝个通宵，慢慢的却总是喜欢早早就回家。他在堂本光一把他们刚介绍给自己之前就已经在Gackt那里见过了，他当时还跟Gackt说他蛮喜欢那个小孩子，万万没想到他会变成自己兄弟的对象——认识这么些年头一个郑重其事的介绍给自己认识的恋人。

所以他也就理所当然的察觉到了那段时间堂本光一的消沉，以及他后面做出的那些令人瞠目结舌的举动。他知道堂本光一有自己的骄傲，拒绝了自己的帮助是很正常的事情，却发现对方转头就住进了刚的公寓——这是长濑智也第一次深刻的认识到堂本刚之于堂本光一是多么特别的存在。

于是现在两个人在居酒屋喝着酒堂本光一一杯一杯往下灌那个丧的要死的样子，长濑智也动动脚趾头都知道跟刚有关。

问题是两个人折腾了那么久终于好好的在一起了，长岛去世之后光一大病了一场如今也痊愈了，新建立的公司的各项事务也都步入了正轨，怎么想也不觉得他现在会感到烦恼呀。

长濑智也拿起一根筷子敲了敲光一捏在手里的酒杯边沿。

“你要愁眉苦脸回去对着你家刚愁眉苦脸去，我一个孤家寡人陪你喝酒还得看你给我搁这儿唉声叹气我苦不苦？”

“唉……”

“堂本光一你能不能好好说话，再唉声叹气我撤了。”

但眼看着堂本光一的表情像是真的有什么烦恼没法解决，长濑智也心一软又忍不住想要开解一下对方。

“到底怎么了？最近一切不是都挺顺利的嘛，你家刚怎么了？”

你看他长濑智也一说就准，本来低着头喝闷酒的堂本光一立刻抬起头来，有了点醉意的眼睛看起来水汪汪的，就这么直直的盯着长濑。

被可爱光波攻击了的长濑智也立刻躲开了目光。

“不是我说，昨天冈田君的婚礼上你俩还蜜里调油似的，我还以为你最近都顾不上跟我喝酒，只想天天腻在床上呢。”

堂本光一看过来的眼神更加幽怨了。

“我倒是想呢。”

要真的算起来，自从刚从他的公寓不告而别之后，两个人最亲密的接触就是接吻了——还是那种非常纯情的吻法——先是在曼彻斯特被老爷子天天跟看犯人似的看着，后来长岛入院谁都没心思，长岛去世之后光一又病倒了，这么一天两天一个月两个月的就到了现在。

“噗哈哈哈居然是因为这个……”听着光一不清不愿的跟他叙述现实情况，长濑智也仰头笑的整个居酒屋的目光都集中了过来，被光一狠狠打了几下才强忍着笑意停下，“你俩每天住一起，那不都是顺水推舟的事情吗？”

这还真不是堂本光一矫情，发生了这么多事情的这一长段时间以来两个人要么是分开睡要么就是累的回家倒头就睡，谁也没心思酱酱酿酿，莫名的也就形成了一种默契。等到现在一切都步入正轨了，堂本光一虽然心里痒痒的要死，却总是不知道该怎么开口，又觉得两个人现在是在谈恋爱不是以前那种关系了，他不能表现的太强势——所以现在真的是美人在怀看得到吃不到的状况。

“万万没想到你都35岁了还需要兄弟教你谈恋爱。”好不容易得着机会了长濑智也怎么可能不嘲笑堂本光一，借着身形的优势搂着光一的脖子可是好好的进行了一番言语攻击，不过最后还是帮他出了主意，“你就这么着，约一家非常高档的餐厅吃个晚餐喝点酒，营造一种特别正式的约会的氛围，等两个人都喝的差不多了再回家不就是顺水推舟的事情了吗？”

堂本光一可一点儿没觉得长濑智也能给他出什么靠谱主意，还是打算先试探性的看看刚的态度，两个人也就撇开这个话题聊起了别的，不过聊着聊着还是聊到了堂本刚身上。

“我倒想起一个事儿来，我最初见刚的时候是在Gackt那儿，当时我还跟他说了你让我帮相田静去买吉他的事情……这不怪我，我又不知道他和你的关系。”

虽然狠狠的踹了长濑一角，但光一心里很清楚这根本不是长濑的问题，他只是觉得心里有点憋屈——长濑说起这件事情让他想起有一次刚说想要一把吉他，自己当时根本没当回事以为只是小孩子贪玩的随意敷衍了过去，现在才发现那也是刚刚的试探——自从他醒悟过来之后，总是会在不同的场合想起他曾经对刚的那些伤害，即便他现在把刚捧在手心里疼加倍的对他好，可是那些伤害也无法被弥补了。即便刚已经不在意了，光一却还是对这些事情耿耿于怀着。

长岛去世之后他在这个世界上已经没有任何家人了，他只有刚了。

可是他曾经那么不以为然的伤害过他。

眼看着光一的情绪低落下来，长濑赶紧换了话题说起其他的事情，最终酒会却还是在零点到来之前就结束了。光一重新开始他的事业之后聘用了新的助理，年纪轻轻的屋良虽然比不上长岛事无巨细，却也吃苦耐劳又聪明贴心。提前在居酒屋前等着，先是替长濑叫了车，又开车把光一送回家。

“yara……”透过汽车玻璃窗向外望去，霓虹灯在浓浓的夜色中闪烁着透露出寂寞的光来，光一收回视线看向开车的屋良，“你说做错的事情还有弥补的余地吗？”

“诶？”被自家一贯雷厉风行的上司问了这样模棱两可的问题，屋良先是一愣，接着想了想实在不明白这话有什么深意，只好老老实实的说出了自己的想法。

“比起弥补什么的，我觉得反省自己的错误然后郑重的道歉更重要吧。”

看着后视镜里堂本光一若有所思但却没有再说话的样子，屋良也贴心的一路保持安静，把堂本光一送回了六本木双子楼。

估摸着刚已经睡了，又在想着别的事情的堂本光一心不在焉的掏出钥匙开门，以至于他都没有听到门后的动静。

一打开门正想往里迈步就整个人愣在当下。

他的恋人红着脸跪坐在门里，大概是听见响动才过来的，跪坐的姿势都不太标准。眼神看起来也还有点迷迷糊糊的，不难推测等自己回来的这段时间他可能都睡着了。

刚的脑袋上带着兽耳的发箍，长及肩膀的头发柔顺的披散着，身上穿着一套带着蕾丝花边的女仆装——重点的部位都是用半透的黑纱盖着，小腿上也套着黑色的丝袜，从长及膝盖的裙摆里还露出一小截黑色的尾巴来。

一想到刚以这个样子趴在沙发上睡着了，堂本光一只感觉小腹一阵阵的发紧。

“ご主人様、おかえりなさい。”

说完倒是自己先害羞了起来，用手捂住红得发烫的脸连着说了几声哈子嘎西，软绵绵的声音怎么听都像在撒娇。

这个时候还不懂风情那真是活该单身了，堂本光一身体的反应来得比大脑还快，转身关上门之后抱起地上的刚快步走到了卧室，把恋人轻柔的放在床上之后就整个人压了上去。久违这样激烈的亲吻让两个人感觉到满足，光一的手掌揽着刚的后颈，吸允撕咬着刚的嘴唇，恨不得能把少年整个人揉进自己的身体里。

一吻结束的时候，刚的眼神已经非常迷离了，勾着光一的脖子喘着气调整呼吸。光一这时候才发现刚脸上的潮红不仅仅是因为害羞，少年的身体也在轻轻颤抖着，腰部小范围的在床单上蹭来蹭去。

光一亲了亲刚已经红肿的嘴唇，从裙摆下端伸手进去朝刚的身后摸索。先是摸到了手感非常柔软的尾巴，顺着非常类似猫咪尾巴手感的尾巴摸上去，才发现这玩意儿不是他最开始想象的绑在腰上，尾部连接着的是在刚的后穴里不断震动着的三指粗细的按摩棒。

这家伙。

想到刚自己用润滑剂开拓着后穴然后把这玩意插进去就足够堂本光一疯狂了。

“tsuyo，你这是不打算下床了？我都没想到你这么主动啊，还买了什么？嗯？”

被他看的极不好意思的少年圆滚滚的眼睛湿漉漉的，咬了咬下唇小小的声音听起来委屈巴巴的。

“因为……因为光一都不抱我啊……”

堂本光一现在万分想爆粗口，丫的他到底为什么忍了这么多天。

说要这句话刚似乎有些恼羞成怒了，趁着光一毫无防备，

 

“即便在我没看清自己的内心的时候，即便在我以为我没有那么喜欢你的时候，我也只喜欢你一个人。”

“刚，我爱你。”

刚眨了眨眼，因为感动而氤氲上来的雾气让他有些看不清光一的表情——他想把他现在看到的一切铭刻在脑海中，即便很多年后他都会想起今天堂本光一说我爱你时候的神情，那种专注与深情，如同冬日里暖阳，一点一点驱散曾经笼罩在心头的阴影，直至他目之所及都是春暖花开的景象。

“我也爱你，光一。”

人都是孤独的来到这个世界上的，也有很多人是孤独的离开这个世界的。可是总有那么几个幸运儿，可以遇见那个上帝为他准备的命定之人。

刚和光一何其不同又何其相似，在遇见彼此之前他们的心都是不完整的，总是用满不在乎去遮掩自己内心对于爱的渴求。即便在他们相遇之后，也并没能在第一时间察觉到对方对自己的特殊，甚至他们用了很长的时间来抗拒这种生活的改变，像一只幼虫一样来结茧去把自己困守在过去的生活当中。

所以何其有幸，两个人能有勇气打破这个自己制造的茧去拥抱彼此。

何其有幸，还剩下漫漫余生能和你牵着手走到尽头。


End file.
